The Shinigami's Valentine
by Domon Kasshu
Summary: It's another Duo/Hilde fic, this one about Valentine's Day together. Oh, and Quatre and Dorothy make a guest appearance.


**The Shinigami's Valentine**   
**By Slashman**

    _Author's Note: This story was a gift to a friend and fellow Duo/Hilde fan in the Fallen Angels RPG. Probably not my best work, but kind of a cute story. There's a little bit of Quatre/Dorothy in here, too. _

Duo stared at the calender in disbelief. Like so many other males around this time of year, February 14th had snuck up on him like a thief in the night, determined to wrest his girlfriend's affections away from him. It was only two days to Valentine's Day, and the young pilot of the Deathscythe had yet to even start looking for a present for Hilde. He slipped on his leather jacket and skidded out the door, in the hopes that Hilde wouldn't see him in such a hurry.   
  
Before he even left the house, Duo's mind focused on the perfect gift for Hilde. Most guys he knew were content to buy flowers, chocolates and a sappy greeting card. Duo Maxwell, however, was not most men. His girlfriend's gifts for every occassion had to be epic, indicative of his tremendous love for Hilde yet not appearing too showy.   
  
At times, Duo felt the gift giving process was more difficult than piloting a Gundam. In a Gundam, he reasoned, the enemies were obvious and you were allowed to use lethal force. Last Christmas, Duo could only watch helplessly as a skinny weasel of a man ran off with the watch he had eyed for Hilde for weeks. If it had been war, Duo would have tackled him to the ground, snapped his neck and made off with the loot.   
  
Damned peacetime.   
  
This year, jewelry was right out. It had been a present at both Christmas and Hilde's birthday, so he had to try something different. Clothes? No, he doubted Hilde would appreciate the kind of clothes he would want to buy. He could get an expensive box of chocolates, but he knew full well he would end up stealing most of them.   
  
Duo's mind continued to race as he entered Wolfwood's, the local novelty shop. The tiny shop spawned many of Duo's more infamous gifts for friends. He thought back fondly on the headless rubber ducky he bought for Heero, and the violin keychain for Quatre, which Wu Fei dubbed the "demon instrument". Visions of the Chinese warrior hurling the keychain across the room and stomping on it entered his head.   
  
"Thing kept playing," he recalled, and chuckled to himself.   
  
As he looked through the store, Duo decided he was both blessed and cursed that he and Hilde shared so much in common. It made it easy to shop for her but, at teh same time, he often found himself wanting to keep or steal the gifts he bought for her. He passed by a display of minature mobile suits, pausing long enough to snatch a Deathscythe keychain. He wasn't sure if he would get it for Hilde or himself.   
  
Next were a row of novelty t-shirts. Duo evaulated each in turn. Hilde would kill him for the "Yes, They're Real" shirt, even though she made a similar joke a few days earlier. Ditto for the "Brains, Beauty and Sometimes Bitch" shirt. Another shirt boasted, "I survived teh War of AC 195". Too close to home, Duo decided. Another claimed, "I Am the Love Child of Treize Kushrenada". Still another stated in fancy script, "Gundam Pilot". A few others briefly flirted with Duo's attention, but to no avail. He turned to look fruther into the store when a voice called out to him.   
  
"Duo Maxwell! Look sweetie, it's Duo Maxwell!"   
  
Behind him stood the slender form of Dorothy Catalonia. Instead of her usual more formal wear, she instead had on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Slowly, Duo's eyes moved to her sheepish companion. He could hardly tell under the baggy jeans, football jersey and baseball cap, but the weary young man was, in fact, Quatre Raberba Winner.   
  
"Dorothy! Quatre!" he exclaimed. "What the heck are the two of you doing here?"   
  
"Quatre told me the violin story, and I just had to come here. Isn't that right, dear?" Quatre nodded slightly in agreement.   
  
"Dear?", Duo thought to himself. "Dear GOD!"   
  
"Well, my darling Quatre, I must run to the toy store and get something... you can stay here and talk to Duo!" Without waiting for an answer, the strangely hyper young woman kissed him on the cheek and dashed out of the store, leaving an embarrassed Quatre and bewildered God of Death in her wake.   
  
"Big Q, what in the name of Rod Serling is going on here? The last I heard about yours and Dorothy's names in the same sentence, she had just run a sword through ya..."   
  
"Well, a lot has happened since then--"   
  
"I figured as much."   
  
"She visited me in the hospital after things settled down. Despite my... initial panic, she managed to cheer me up. I admit, Dorothy is quite different from my sisters and the other girls I've known, but I've come to see that, in many ways, it is a good thing."   
  
"So the two of ya got friendly, eh?" Duo asked, and playfully elbowed Quatre in the side.   
The blonde pilot blushed slightly. "To be truthful, Dorothy did most of the getting friendly at first. I agreed to our first date, which went very well. Before too long, we spent most of our free time together."   
  
"She seems to have really changed ya. I mean, really..." Duo said, and grabbed the sleeve of the jersey.   
  
"This was not my idea! I lost a bet."   
  
"What kinda bet?"   
  
Quatre blushed a deep red. "Let's not go there."   
  
Duo smirked, but before he could press for further details, Dorothy bolted back into the store, clutching a small bag. She shoved the bag into Quatre's face and smiled broadly at him.   
  
"I can't wait, open it now!" she demanded.   
  
Hesitant at first, Quatre took the bag as if Dorothy had handed him a bomb. He eyed the package carefully, but less like a child at Christmas and more like a high school student about to open his report card. After a moment, he pried the top of the bag apart and peered inside. The tension disappeared from his face, and he let out a slight sigh. Duo blinked, his curiosity piqued as he saw the reaction.   
  
"Q?"   
  
Quatre didn't answer, but pulled from the bag a small stuffed rabbit. The bunny wore a fancy dress, and a bow sat atop its head. Quatre smiled, and hugged Dorothy tightly.   
  
"I love it!"   
  
"...a stuffed... rabbit?"   
  
"I know it wouldn't make much sense to you, but my father always gave me stuffed rabbits when I was young," Dorothy explained. "When I visited Quatre at the hospital, I gave him one. Since then, it's been something special between us."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Haven't you ever given your girlfriend a gift like that?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Well, I usually give her obnoxious gifts..."   
  
"How romantic." Dorothy interjected.   
  
"It works for us!"   
  
"Have you ever even tried romantic?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Maybe you should."   
  
Duo rubbed the back of his head. Dorothy had a point. 

*** 

"Okay, where's the punchline?"   
  
"...huh?"   
  
Hilde sat down her glass and looked into Duo's eyes, a serious expression on her face. "This evening has gone very well. It's the most romantic dinner I think we've ever had. But, I know I am eating dinner with Duo Maxwell, and I know that, sooner or later, something that is intended to be insanely hilarious is going to happen."   
  
Duo swallowed the last of his drink, then looked back at Hilde. "What makes you so sure?"   
  
"How long have we known each other, Duo?"   
  
"About six months now, right?"   
  
"And how many days out of those six months have included some elaborate prank, stupid joke or utter humiliation. Remember the karoke bar?"   
  
"I apologized for that! A lot!"   
  
"Yes, but still, you will have to forgive me if I don't see you as the most romantic guy in the world."   
  
Duo's eyes narrowed, and he suddenly jumped to his feet. "Fine, yer gonna make me do this. I dun wanna do this, but I'm gonna, okay?"   
  
"Do... what?" Hilde replied, a little bewildered.   
  
Duo reached into his pocket, and produced a small, folded piece of paper. He opened it carefully, then glanced back down at Hilde. He cleared his throat, and took in a deep breath.   
  
"I don't say it often, but I love you. I love you because you listened to my fears in the late night hours. I love you because you gave me a chance. I love you because you put up with me. I love everything about you. I love looking into your beautiful eyes, and I love feeling you close to me as we cuddle up under a blanket. I even love the little sighs you make when you're annoyed with me. Hilde Schbeiker, I love you with all of my heart, even if I don't show it all the time."   
  
Hilde was speechless at first. After a moment, she stood up and walked over to Duo, and hugged him tightly. She rested her head against his chest, and sighed happily.   
  
"That was very sweet..." she cooed.   
  
"Wasn't easy for me to say, ya know... but I meant it."   
  
"I know you did..."   
  
"I also... got something else for ya..."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
Duo reluctantly broke the hug, and reached under the table, where a small box sat. He picked up the box and offered it to Hilde. She looked at it curiously, half expecting this to be the "punchline" she anticipated before. After a second, she popped open the box and looked inside.   
Inside the box was a small bear with big brown eyes. Around the bear's head was a black hood, and a tiny little scythe rested in its hands. A small tag around its neck read, "From Duo To Hilde, Love Forever". Hilde took the bear into her arms and looked at it for a good few minutes. It was the first purely romantic gift she could remember Duo giving her. She hugged the bear tightly to her chest, and smiled broadly.   
  
"Shinikuma!" she said finally.   
  
"I'm glad you like him... had to make sure I got something good for our first Valentine's together."   
  
"First of many, I hope."   
  
"You can bet on it." 

**_End_**

**[Back to Fan Fiction][1]**

   [1]: fic.html



End file.
